


Finding you

by amirthfulgirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Pride 2020, Barista Sonny, First Meeting, Fluff, I don’t know how to tag this, Love at First Sight, M/M, Professor Barba, coffee shop AU, it’s just our lawyer boyfriends meeting in a cute setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl
Summary: Rafael is a Professor. Sonny is a barista. It’s the day of the Pride parade. Rafael needs coffee. And Sonny is constantly smiling and quite handsome.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	Finding you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Here I am again throwing my story at you. Had this cute idea and still wanted to do more for Barisi Pride 2020 although I should probably rather finish my other stories. But anyway here we are and it’s a cute story covering the prompts Pride Month and Love at First Sight and the colours rainbow and pink. (And black is mentioned as well but I already did that.)
> 
> The outfits are referencing well Sonny in a black Henley and that pink shirt Raúl once wore. 
> 
> Happy Pride! 🌈
> 
> Sooo I hope you enjoy this and I’m always happy about kudos and feedback.
> 
> (Forgot to mention it in my last story: English still isn’t my native language, sorry for any mistakes.)

Rafael didn’t really know how he let Rita talk him into this. Not that he was obliged to follow Rita’s advice but she was his best friend after all.

So here he was now sitting in an Uber on a Saturday on his way to the Pride parade in Manhattan.

He had spent his morning in his office at the University going over some papers but after Rita had repeatedly texted him to go enjoy himself, he had left the papers and had called himself an Uber.

Rafael had at least put on a pink t-shirt and had stuck a small rainbow heart to it today. He had left his apartment in the morning still considering Rita’s suggestion and was now very glad about that because showing up to the Pride parade in a three-piece suit at the end of June wouldn’t have been such a pleasant experience.

Rafael decided to get off a few blocks away from the parade because he didn’t want to let the driver get stuck but he also wanted to get a coffee at a not too overcrowded place.

When he got out off the car it didn’t take him long to find a decent looking coffee place just around the corner with only a few people gathered around the cafe and no one in line.

The sound of the small bell when Rafael opened the door resulted in a shout from the back room “I’m there in a moment, one sec.” in a heavy Staten Island accent.

Rafael had only the chance to study the menu for a few seconds before a lanky blonde blue-eyed man that exited the back room caught his sight. Rafael would be lying if he said the other man wasn’t his type.

“Hey, how are you doing? What can I get you?” The other man - Sonny according to his nametag - said with a huge smile plastered across his face showing his dimples. He was wearing a black Henley under a black apron which had several small rainbow flag pins stuck to it.

“Uh I’ll go with an iced coffee, please.” Rafael finally ordered as he managed to stop staring at the other man.

“Alright, anything else?” “No that’s it.” “Okay, that makes 3.40$. What’s your name, Gorgeous?”

Had the other man just called him gorgeous? Rafael froze for a moment and it took him way too long to answer the simple question. The other man looked at him expectantly but couldn’t hide his grin that he had managed to make Rafael flustered.

“Rafael.” He finally uttered and even managed to place some cash on the counter.

“Thought you had forgotten your name there for a second, Rafael. The coffee will be ready soon, you can take a seat if you want.” Sonny answered smiling motioning to some seats to the side near the part of the counter that was the designated pickup spot.

“Rafael?” Sonny called out a few minutes later. “There you go. Have fun.” Sonny smiled at him again and it made Rafael’s heart flutter.

When he left the shop, he quickly made a note on his phone of the location so he could find it again. The coffee tasted amazing after all and well the barista wasn’t so bad either.

Rafael eventually did make it to the parade and actually had some fun. It was a bit sad alone but everyone was very kind and open so even though Rafael usually had his walls up with strangers he actually met a few nice people but they eventually went separated ways.

So later in the afternoon he was wandering the streets alone again. He hadn’t even noticed that subconsciously he had made his way back to the coffee shop where he had been at earlier until he stood right in front of it.

His dread for coffee pulled him inside the shop again and he couldn’t hide the smile spreading across his lips when he spotted the handsome barista behind the counter once again.

“Oh hi Rafael, you’re back quickly.” Sonny greeted him with an easy smile.

“Well I always need coffee and I needed a break as well. So I’ll take a piece of your lemon cake with my coffee this time.” He answered his smile still not fading.

“Take out or sit in?” Sonny questioned.

“I’ll sit.” Rafael answered and paid and Sonny told him that he’ll bring it to Rafael in a minute.

Rafael sat down at a table across the room and pulled out his phone to go through some e-mails. He got so caught up in it that he was slightly startled when Sonny placed the cake and coffee on the table from behind.

The younger man couldn’t hold back his curiosity as he glanced a look at Rafael’s phone. “You work at Fordham Law?” Sonny asked excitingly. “Yeah I do, I’m a professor for criminal law.” Rafael answered confident of his own achievement.

“Oh my god that’s so cool, I’m actually starting night school at Fordham next semester. Maybe I’ll have a class with you.” Sonny smiled.

He then pulled out a small piece of paper out of his back pocket which seemed to have been part of a receipt beforehand. A phone number had been scribbled on it, the ink slightly smudged from being kept warm in Sonny’s pocket. “Uh in case you wanna have some more coffee or wanna discuss law.” Sonny said placing the snippet next to Rafael’s coffee and blushing bright pink.

Rafael was a bit surprised that Sonny had made a move so quickly. He had expected that he would have to come back a few more times to actually get to this point but Rafael didn’t mind that it already happened now.

“I’ll sure do, thanks. Do you wanna sit down?” Rafael asked nodding towards the empty chair across from him.

“I’d love to but not now, still working. I’m closing in half an hour though and then I’m all yours.” Sonny grinned and before Rafael could say anything else Sonny placed a quick kiss on Rafael’s cheek.

“Happy Pride.” A dimpled smile spread across Sonny’s face again before walking back to the counter. It certainly was a happy pride for Rafael now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos, thank you! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ndrwsctt.


End file.
